fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?
One night Serena was having a restless sleep as Luna watched her. "No more…." She moaned in her sleep. "No more about me being the Moon Princess. No more about having to fight against the Dark Kingdom. No more fighting robots. I don't want that I just want to stay a normal…." "Serena, hang in there!" Whispered Luna, "You have to keep yourself together! You said that you would fight together with everybody, but you're actually still…" Serena moved her arm and it fell and pin Luna down. "It's heavy!" She gagged, "It's heavy, Serena!" "Tuxedo Mask," Moaned Serena still asleep, "where are you? Please be all right." "Oh Serena." Sighed Luna. That morning at school all of Serena's friends went to check on her, she was just slouching all depressed on her desk. Hey Serena! Said Molly holding a newspaper. She pointed at it. A new hair salon's open for business in Juban Shopping District. "The salon's owned by Kariko Tokoyama," said another one of her friends, "who just won the world hair design contest last month!" "And that's not all!" Said Molly getting excited, "Are you ready for this?" "She's going to cut hair for free of charge for a while!" Said a different friend. "In celebration of the grand opening!" "Isn't it wonderful? Let's go!" Cheered Molly. There was a long silence. "What's wrong? You're not very energetic." More silence. Later at the Hikawa Shrine everyone except Serena was there even Sonic and Tails. "Serena doesn't seem to be sleeping well these days." Explained Luna. "Even if she falls asleep for a little bit, she seems to just have bad dreams." "Poor Serena." sighed Ami. "We still don't know what happened to Tuxedo Mask, after the enemy took him away?" Said Lita. "If the Dark Kingdom really did take him then that mean they now have two chaos emeralds." Added Sonic. "No," sighed Luna, "he's still missing. Serena is so worried about Tuxedo Mask, she can't focus on anything right now, in gym she got pounded in the face by a volleyball and it didn't even bother her." "That's not good." Grumbled Artemis. "We need Serena to be more aware of herself as the princess, or we'll be in trouble!" "But it can't be helped." Said Rei. "The man she loves has been abducted, and we don't know what's happened to him. I can understand how she feels, too." "Oh? It's rare to hear you show concern for Serena." Said Lita stunned. She remembered that at one point Darien was her boyfriend and stopped talking except for one. "Sorry." "Tails and me have a plan to get the emeralds back." Said Sonic, "But don't ask, I won't tell you." "Thanks for not sharing." sighed Mina. "I know it must be tough," said Artemis, "but there's no time to indulge Serena." "That's right!" Said Luna, "This is all so we can such the Dark Kingdom's ambitions! She needs to become a full-fledged princess as soon as possible and master how to use the Silver Crystal." "We need to hurry and get all the emeralds so we can get rid of Eggman send the floating Island back to our world and then we can go home." Explained Tails. "I wish I could somehow help Serena recover." Said Mina. Rei just stared at the nearby pond in despair. Back at Serena's home she slouched over her locket as it played the music. She stared at the mirror and she began to tear up as she thought of Darien. "Crying doesn't suit you dumpling head!" ''She remembered him saying once. "You're so mean!" Cried Serena. "Is my hairstyle really that weird?" She saw the open news paper that Molly showed her earlier on the floor. "That's the hair salon that just opened, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind looking at it she looked and there was Mina. "Sorry, you didn't answer, so I decided to just some in. Hey, Serena how about a new hairstyle for a change of pace?" "What?" She said confused. Mina just went to work she untied Serena's hair and it all fell perfectly strait, now it seemed she and Mina could be twins. She began to brush her hair. "How about the appealingly mature and stylish bob cut? Or the slightly bold sauvage style? Or how about a nice and modest look with long, straight hair? A girl's mood can change a great deal." "Yeah." Said Serena, "A hair salon, huh?" Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom Malachite was overlooking Endymion's revival. "Malachite!" Called Beyrl. "Yes my lady!" He bowed. "No matter what it takes, we must steal the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon! The defeat Eggman and take the chaos emerald if, that robot comes at you again send it to me, I think I would love to dismantle a robot said to be so powerful!" Ordered Beryl. "Yes, my lady!" Bowed Malachite. "You still do not know who Sailor Moon is?" Asked Beryl. "Please give me just a little more time." Bowed Malachite. "Do not take too long!" Said Beryl. "Find out who Sailor Moon is immediately, and steal the Silver Crystal we will use it to steal the chaos emeralds and destroy Sonic and Eggman!" She gripped her staff tightly and the dark gem on the top flushed out dark magic to show how serious she is. "Please leave it to me." Said Malachite, "I have already set the next plan in motion." "Really?" Asked Beryl with a hint of doubt. A small strand of blonde hair was on Malachite's finger. "This is a strand of Sailor Moon's hair, which I obtained during battle! I will find the person with the same hair, and uncover Sailor Moon's true identity without fail." "Good. Act with care." Ordered Beryl. "Yes my lady!" Bowed Malachite before leaving. Later at the beauty salon Serena and Mina arrived and the place was really busy. "Hello!" Said the greeter. "Welcome!" "Could you do something with this girl's hair?" Said Mina pushing Serena to the greeter. "My," laughed the greeter, "you have such beautiful hair! Please come this way." She took Serena to the sink and she placed a warm cloth on her face for relaxation and she began to scrub and shampoo Serena's hair. "If there are any itchy spots, please just tell me." "Okay." said Serena muffled. "''Serena, I hope you feel better after this." Thought Mina. Then another hairdresser took a girl who was also in the sink, cleaned the soap out and took her to the big hair dryers and inserted her hair and while it began to dry her hair it began to do something else. The main dresser is looking towards it, and then she looked at the other hair dryers they began to scan the hair follicles and the DNA in the strands then the main joint in the tube of heat flashed a blue X. "No," thought the dresser, "that girl is not Sailor Moon either." Mina was in the waiting chairs reading a magazine. "Thanks for waiting!" Said another dresser. "Please come this way to the steamer." "Oh,no. I just came here with my friend." Said Mina shaking an objecting hand. "Then please give our hair steamers a try." Requested the dresser. "I'm sure we won't disappoint. Our hair steamers use a special steam that even fixes damaged hair in no time." "Well," sighed Mina blushing its okay. "It's free after all." She went to the hair dryer and undid her ribbon and the dresser lowered the dryer on her head. It scanned Mina's hair and it flashed a red circle. "Yes!" ''Thought the dresser, "''I have found you, Sailor Moon". "Oh!" Said Serena still muffeled, "could you move a little more to the right?" Serena was just still soaking in the sink yet, her dresser was not with her. "Ms. Are you done shampooing my hair?" "I have found you Sailor Moon!" Snapped the head dresser as she lunged at Mina. And gabbed her by the neck. "Mina!" Shouted Serena as she lifted her head and took the cloth off her face. She saw the struggle and the other dressers took out spray cans and began to spray in the air and the stuff they sprayed was a gas that put all the witnesses to sleep. "No!" screamed the head dresser throwing Mina around and snipping shears. "You must not fall asleep!" Somehow Serena wasn't asleep, and she fell to the floor and began to crawl to a lonely corner. "Now Hand me the Silver Crystal!" "I don't know what you're talking about!" Cried Mina. "Don't play dumb!" Snapped the dresser slamming her in the chair. "The computer told me that your hair is the same as Sailor Moon's!" "What?" Wheezed Mina. Then she remembered that she brushed both her, and Serena's hair with the same brush. "I see, that's when Serena's hair got onto me.." "So," hissed the dresser, "you absolutely refuse to hand over the Silver Crystal." She began to snip her shears. "In that case, I have some ideas on how to change your mind." She moved back and got circled by the other dressers and they began to spin around her really fast she in a flash they all became one monster, a really huge humanoid monster wearing completely red with a red, blue ,white, barber carousel for on its right arm with large spikes on the shoulders with a blonde afro and four large pigtails to go with it. "Oh, no!" panicked Mina. Back in a sink around the corner which Serena managed to hide behind. "The Dark Kingdom turned Ms. Kariko and her employees into monsters! Wait there, Mina, I'll rescue you soon." Declared Serena. Moon Prism Power Makeup! The Monster approached Mina with the shears ready. "Stop it!" Called the voice of Sailor Moon. She turned and saw her staring her down. "She is not Sailor Moon!" "Impossible!" Cried the monster double taking between the two blondes. "You say you'll do haircuts for free," shouted Sailor Moon, "but you take advantage of girls who have little allowance! Sailor Moon will not forgive such a crooked." She did her pose , "in the name of the moon I will punish you!" "To think you came here on your own!" Laughed the Monster. "Just like a slug jumping into a heap of salt!" "A slug?" Gulped Sailor Moon in disgust. "I am the monster Mitsuami and I will melt you like a slug!" She snarled, and the right hand sank into the carousel and she attached a blow dryer to the hole and she tried to blast Sailor Moon but she jumped to the side. "Serena!" Moaned Mina. "Wet hair must be dried!" Snarled Mitsuami. She blasted more hot air and some flowers that touched the air were incinerated. "GAHHHH!" Screamed Sailor Moon seeing the burned plants. The scream gave Sailor Moon away and Mitsuami's fingers became razor sharp shears. "I will shave your unwanted hair!" Snarled Mitsuami, lunging at Sailor Moon, she rolled to the side and Mitsuami's large shears hit the floor. Sailor Moon rolled to the side as a cannon popped out of her arm and they began to fire scissors at her. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" cried Sailor Moon as she continued to roll and she hit a rolling cart and she stopped as all the beauty supplies toppled on her. As Mitsuami closed in on her she grabbed some powder and threw it at Mitsuami and it hit her dead in the face and blinded her. "Why you!" Mitsuami snarled. "Monster Mitsuami!" Called Sailor Moon pointing the Crescent Moon Wand at her, "Now! Ms. Kariko! With this I will turn you back into the old Ms. Kariko Tokoyama!" "Moon Healing….." ''but she was cut short as something stopped her from casting the spell, something shot and knocked the wand out of her hand. She grabbed the wand but she noticed the object that hit her hand, "it was a black rose. This is!" She turned her head, "It can't be!" In a barber chair Tuxedo mask sat and stared Sailor Moon down. "Tuxedo Mask!" She said softly. She began to tear up, "I'm so glad!" "I am not who you think!" Said Tuxedo Mask coldly. "What?" Said Sailor Moon in shock. "I am a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion." Said Tuxedo Mask approaching her. "You can't be!" Sailor Moon smiled thinking he was joking. "Sailor Moon!" Said Tuxedo Mask with his cane out and ready to strike, "hand over the Silver Crystal!" He extended it. "Why?" Cried Sailor Moon knowing that this is no joke. "How come?" Mitsuami recovered and began pulling on an ignition cord. "Finally!" She snarled and she turned to Sailor Moon and tried to attack her with an electric shaver. But she managed to dodge the attack. "Mitsuami! Take the Silver Crystal from her!" Ordered Tuxedo Mask. And Mitsuami turned and tried to attack again. "This can't be happening!" Cried Sailor Moon. "I'll shave you in half!" Yelled Mitsuami, she charged at Sailor Moon and she just turned around and ran out the door. "I have to contact everyone with my communication device." Moaned Mina watching Tuxedo Mask and his monster chase after her. "Tuxedo Mask is our enemy?" She took out her transformation stick. "''Venus Power Make Up!" Mitsuami chased Sailor Moon down the street with Tuxedo Mask fallowing. "Sit still and let me shave your head!" Shouted Mitsuami. She charged at Sailor Moon and she ended up ramming her electric shaver into a power line pole. "My head will come off if you shave my head with that!" Screamed Sailor Moon. "What are you doing Mitsuami!" yelled Tuxedo Mask. "Hurry up and get me that Silver Crystal!" "This can't be…" moaned Sailor Moon. Then Mitsuami charged at Sailor Moon again. She dodged and the shaver rammed it's self in the ground Sailor Moon went up in the air and fell to the ground. "Are you ready now?" Snickered Mitsuami, ready to go in for the kill. "Stop right there!" called five female voices and three male voices. It's the other Sailors with Sonic and Tails and the two cats. "Everyone!" Cheered Sailor Moon. Sonic jumped and began to spin in front of Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!" '' Sonic sped out and Sailor Jupiter threw in some lightning into the attack. "''Supreme Thunder!" "Sonic became a whirling ball of fire and lightning." He charged at Mitsuami and shattered her electric shaver. Tails jumped in front of Sailor Mercury and began to spin. "Bubble Spray!" Tails charged at Mitsuami in a bubbly spin dash. He struck Mitsuami and the bubbles released the fog. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Venus. And she used the Crescent Moon Wand Again. "Moon Healing Escalation! Refresh!" Mitsuami all reverted back to all the hair dressers "Tuxedo Mask!" Called Sailor Mars, "You're safe!" "Sailor Mars!" Said Sailor Venus, "He is not the Tuxedo Mask you know! He is a commander of the Dark Kingdom, Endymion!" "That can't be true!" Cried Sailor Mars. "So that's why you called me and Tails here!" Said Sonic, "I guess this is a good enough reason. Hey! Where's the Chaos Emerald!" Tuxedo Mask took it out of his pocket. "Beryl trust me with the emerald she said 'I trust you with the emerald to bring us victory and to bring us the others!'" "It's not true, is it"? Cried Sailor Jupiter, "just tell me it's a lie, Tuxedo Mask!" "Roses have thorns." Said Tuxedo Mask. "You must know that even a red rose turns black when exposed to a wintery blast." "Why?" Whimpered Sailor Mars with tears wallowing in her eyes. "Are you really going to fight us?" Asked Sailor Mercury. "I do not enjoy fighting women." Said Tuxedo Mask. "But I will show no mercy in order to get the Silver Crystal and the three chaos emeralds!" "Then I guess you won't have any regrets fighting us!" Said Sonic throwing a cold finger at Tuxedo Mask, "When we take your chaos emerald from you first!" He began to approach Sailor Moon. "Endymion! "Called the voice of Metalia in his head, "Withdraw this time!" "What?" He responded. "This is an order from Queen Metalia!" Ordered Beryl. "Sailor Warriors, Sonic, Tails, it seems your time of death has been postponed. Woman's friendships are fleeting. Just like a fragile flower, they fall apart at the slightest breeze." There was a silence. "Good-bye. And he turned around and left." Back in the Dark Kingdom Endymion bowed before Metalia. "Why did you tell me to come back?" He asked. "Endymion!" Said Metalia, "I cannot have you die." Beryl was at her throne waving her hands around her crystal ball. "It seems that Endymion has become a warrior of the Dark Kingdom, both in mind and body." She laughed. "Yes my lady!" bowed Malachite, "The brainwashing was very effective!" "From now on," said Beryl, "I expect Endymion to be quite useful as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom Hahahahaha." Back at the Salon the dressers returned to their previous jobs of cutting hair. The girls watched the dressers work and Sonic and Tails already headed back home. Serena smiled and turned from the window. "Ms. Kariko is just an ordinary person," She said, "who has nothing to do with our fight. I don't want people like her to get mixed up in our fights anymore, except for Sonic and Tails unfortunately we kind of need them." "Well, she finally seems to be more aware," said Artemis, "of what it means to be the princess." Serena whizzed around with a happy face. "But, I'm glad that Tuxedo Mask is still alive!" She cheered. "Oh, boy…" everyone said, sweat dropping and falling over. "Just how is she aware of being the princess again?" Asked Luna embarrassed. "No!" said Artemis, "She's just trying to act tough there. At the very least, it means Serena has grown up as a person." "You to Rei." Said Lita putting her hand on her shoulder, "You can't mope about this forever." "You're right!" Smiled Rei. "Tuxedo Mask is probably just being controlled by the bad guys and being used by them!" Said Serena acting tough. "So, I'll restore him back to his old self with the power of my love!" Category:Fan Fiction